A conventional disk drive housing including a back housing 50 and a panel 60 is shown in FIG. 6. The panel 60 includes four latches 61, 62, 63, and 64. And the housing 50 includes four corresponding openings 51, 52, 53, and 54.
A conventional housing is easy to assemble, but its panel does not integrate well with the back housing. Therefore, a conventional housing may make noise and get the drive dust polluted. Besides, a disk drive housing that is not firm enough may be dangerous. For example, improper operation may crack the compact disk when the disc drive is reading data at high rotation speed. Then, the fragments of compact disk may burst out of the panel 60 and hurt the user, if the panel 60 does not integrate with the back housing 50 well.
Additionally, it is easy for users to dismantle the conventional housing by themselves, which at times results in disputes over warranty and repair services.